A Heart Filled With Sorrow
by The GamerSwordsman
Summary: Sorry if the title isn't that special, but this is a alternate verision of another story that I made up. So read and review because the summary is inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I know I have another story that I'm almost finished with, but I couldn't resist making this. And it's an alternate vision of **_**"From A Broken Heart Comes Joy"**_** so what if Fox and Zelda ended up not getting married after the Melee tournament? What if once Fox found out Krystal was entering this tournament that he wanted to get back together with her? And what if Peach never was able to recover from the break up with Marth? Yeah it's a lot of questions, but don't worry all of them will be answered and I think some of them will surprise you by their outcomes. Now I won't list the pairings until the next chapter and only a few of them are different. Well, that's enough out of me so I hope you enjoy this alternate story.**

**I don't own anything.**

A Heart Filled With Sorrow

Zelda sat in the grand hall as she sighed with sadness. The reason why she was so depressed was because a few months after the Melee tournament Fox decided that it just wouldn't work out between Zelda and himself.

"_Why didn't he want to marry me? I told him that my people would be more then happy to have him at my side as the Prince of Hyrule. And yet inside of proposing he broke my heart."_ And as Zelda was thinking this a few tears fell from her eyes as she placed her hands in front of her face.

Once she did however, she heard a voice as it asked, "Hey Zelda, what's the matter with you?"

The Princess turned around to see Wolf O'Donnell leaning against a wall with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

Zelda wiped the tears from her eyes as she replied, "Oh, hello Wolf how are you?"

Walking towards he answered, "Just fine really, but I can tell that you've had better days then this huh?"

Zelda nodded as she said, "Yes, but I was actually crying because the memory of Fox breaking up with me has been playing over and over again in my mind. And I just can't seem to make it go away."

Taking her by hand the Wolf suggested, "Well, if you want to get back at him for dumping you why not be my partner for the "best couple" tournament. And once you and I win the trophy that'll show Fox that he made a big mistake by letting you go."

Zelda instantly throw her arms around Wolf in a hug as she said, "That sounds like a wonderful idea Wolf."

"Really why is that Zelda?" Wolf asked.

"Because after Fox and I broke up I was planning on not entering the tournament, but if you and I do enter the tournament I-I know that we'll win for sure." Zelda added, as she let go of Wolf and the two of them stood up.

Wolf gently smiled as he waved goodbye and headed out of the exit door.

However, in her own room Princess Peach sighed as she looked out window and thought, _"I wish I could enter the tournament, but no one wants to be my partner."_

But after that statement there was a knock on her door as she walked over and opened it to reveal Samus as she asked, "Hey Peach, so are you going to watch the tournament tomorrow?"

Sighing Peach answered, "I don't know Samus if I did it would just seem odd to ber there without someone with me."

"I understand Peach, but just to let you know if you were going to ask Wolf to be your partner you're a little late because Zelda already beat you to it." Samus stated, as she turned around and left.

Peach's eyes widen as she thought, "_Wolf? But after last year's match Fox told Zelda that he loved her." _

She then gasped as she added out loud, "Unless Fox broke up with her."

Quickly calming down Peach stated, "Oh well, I guess this means I'll be watching the matches _**again**_ this year."

**So how was this intro completely different then the original huh? Now just to let everyone know every pairing in this story is from my second SD Card expect for Wolf and Peach, and Fox and Zelda. Now one of the "alternate" pairings should be obvious, but there will be a somewhat love triangle with IkexKrystalxFox. But who know when that'll show up (winks). So please review and thank you reading the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's chapter of this "special" story. And just so you know I'll putting scenes that weren't in the original in this one just to keep it going. So if you've read the second chapter in that story you have a pretty good idea about what's really suppose to be going on during Peach and Rosalina's little chat.**

Chapter 2

That next morning Peach awoke in her pink filled room still wondering if what Samus had said yesterday was all just a bad dream. Although after she had put on her pink dress and was fixing her hair she couldn't help, but like something wasn't right. However, those thoughts soon went away when she heard a knock on her door.

She sighed as she responded with, "Coming."

When she opened the door though Rosalina stood in front of her as she asked, "Rosalina what are you doing here?"

Rosalina simply smiled as she replied, "Well, Mario and Daisy told that your heart had been broken and I wanted to find out if that was true or not."

"Yes it's true the person who broke my heart was named Marth and we started to see one another during last year's tournament."

The Mushroom Princess took a deep breathe as she continued with, "But he said that he could only see us as nothing more then friends."

"Oh, Peach I'm very sorry to hear that. Have you been to forgive him yet?" Rosalina asked, as the two began to walk towards the grand hall.

"Well, surprisingly a few days before this tournament was announced he apologized to me and I forgave him." Peach stated, as she opened the doors.

Rosalina smiled a bit bigger as she said, "Well, that very good that you two were able to still be friends with one another."

Peach nodded as Rosalina then walked towards Daisy as the tomboyish Princess ran towards and gave her a hug.

Peach looked over and saw all of the teams line up as Link and Samus had just picked the number 5 and two seemed very pleased with the number as they stepped back in line.

Peach walked over towards Fox as he asked, "So Peach could you see Wolf and Zelda together?"

Peach lowered her head as she answered, "To be honest I can't because you said at the last tournament that you loved her. What made you change your mind Fox?"

The vulpine just shrugged his shoulders as he answered, "You know I really don't know why I broke with Zelda. But now I think I'm starting to regret it a bit, since this just doesn't seem right for some reason."

Peach shook her head agreeing with him as she looked and saw that Mario and Daisy had picked the number 4, which they both seemed content with as Daisy waved at Peach.

Peach lightly smiled and waved back as she thought, "_Why can't I be in the tournament with the rest of them?"_

She then saw Zelda as she picked the for Wolf and herself. It surprisingly turned out to be the number 1, but Wolf just put a reassuring hand on Zelda's shoulder as he said, "Don't worry about it Zelda I had a feeling we would end up with that number anyway."

Peach then also wondered why was Wolf being so nice to Zelda. If Fox and her would still be together then he probably wouldn't even of bothered with her. This just didn't make any sense to Peach as she slightly turned and saw Fox staring in both shock and disbelief at something. And when she looked at were Fox was looking at she a vixen shaking hands with Ike as she heard the vixen say her name was Krystal.

She looked over at Fox again and asked, "Fox are you okay?"

He shook his head as he replied, "No that's my other ex-girlfriend and teammate from The Star Fox Team, Krystal."

He then immediately ran past Peach and approached Krystal as he said, "Hey Krystal...long time no see."

Krystal didn't turn around to look at him as she replied, "Oh, hello Fox what do you want?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you would like to team with me for this "best couple" tournament."

Ike could tell that Krystal seemed unpleasant with Fox being next her as he took hand and they left Fox as Krystal said, "Thanks Ike I think I would have a better chance at winning this tournament with you rather then with him."

Peach looked over and saw Fox hang his head down as she looked out of corner of her eye and saw that Ike and Krystal had picked number 2. She then watched as Toon Link and Nana picked the number 3. She then had no idea about who was the next team. Unfortunately, she soon got her answer as she saw Dark Fox and the Shadow Queen walk past her to pick their number. Peach already knew which number they would receive as they pulled out the last number being the number 6. She then just realized that Rosalina wasn't in the grand hall as she accidentally asked out loud, "I wonder where Rosalina took off to?"

"She went to go look around." Daisy answered, as she thanked her and continued to stare at Wolf and Zelda and as they were holding each other's hand Peach still couldn't help, but shake the feeling that something was not right about this. The only was it and how she could fix it to make things right?

First Match

Wolf and Zelda vs. Ike and Krystal

Second Match

Mario and Daisy vs. Toon Link and Nana

Third Match

Link and Samus vs. Dark Fox and Shadow Queen

**So how was the second chapter was it good, better then the intro? Um sorry I asked that, but anyway the next chapter will feature Link and Samus talking about something that may point out what's wrong with everything (maybe). Or it could just be something that they forgot about that was on Link's left hand the entire time (crud I've said too much). So please review and I will update tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After all of the teams had picked their numbers Link was staring at Wolf's left hand he noticed that he did not have the Triforce of Courage. Which seemed strange to the hero considering that he had given to it Fox after the two had told each other their true feelings for one another. And yet when both Samus and himself saw the two together for the last time in Hyrule he gave it back to Link and then left. So why hadn't the Triforce of Courage gone to Wolf yet?

Link was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Samus's voice as she asked, "Hey Link, you alright?"

"Yes I'm alright, but it's just a bit odd…" Link stated, as he began to trail off.

Samus moved closer to him as she asked, "What are you talking about Link?"

"I'm talking about Wolf and Zelda and the fact that Wolf hasn't received the Triforce of Courage since his with her." Link stated, now looking at his left hand as the sacred relic glowed.

Staring at herself Samus replied, "You know you're right it _is _odd that Wolf hasn't gotten it yet. But you know I don't think that it would suit him that well, anyway."

"Well, I suppose as long as he keeps Zelda safe that's all that matters." Link stated, as he saw the first two teams for the tournament leave to start their match.

The four smashers ended up on the Temple stage as Zelda teleported both herself and Wolf onto the stage. And on the other side of the stage Ike did the same with his Warp Magic as the two teams started each other down before attacking one another.

The match started off with Zelda hitting Krystal with a Din's Fire and Krystal hitting the Princess back with her Fire Shot. Krystal then tried to hit Zelda with a Ground Quake, but the Princess just used Farore's Wind to dodge the attack in the process end up right behind the vixen as she sent a flame from being to close to the attack. Krystal would not give up though as she hit Zelda with a Freeze Blast freezing her for only a bit before the ice broke and Zelda hit her with her Meteor Smash sending her crashing down towards the ground.

Ike on the hand had just sent Wolf flying after he had grabbed Ragnell with both hands and slammed it on the ground. Ike thought that that move would have been the end of his opponent however, Wolf was able to grab onto the edge of the stage and hit Ike with his feet as he got back up onto the stage. He then processed to kick Ike high in the air with both of his feet. He then jumped into the air and slammed the mercenary down to the ground with his own Meteor Smash.

Wolf turned around quickly as he saw a Smash Ball floating towards him. He jumped and hit with his claws and he then saw Zelda break the item with her Din's Fire as the two began to glow. As Ike and Krystal began to get up they noticed that Wolf glowing very brightly as they shielded their eyes. Sadly when they reopened them they noticed that Wolf had grown to the size of Mega Giant as grabbed the two and flan them into the air they both then had to squint to see Zelda on Wolf's shoulder as she shoot a Light Arrow making the both Ike and Krystal go completely off screen making Wolf and Zelda the winners of the first match of the tournament.

When the two came back both Link and Samus had looks of disbelief on their faces as Samus asked, "Link how did Wolf do that?"

"I-I don't-." He then stopped as he saw the Triforce of Power lightly glowing on Wolf left hand. He then shook the state of shock off of him as he finished with, "He somehow obtained the Triforce of Power, but how?"

**Okay now this will be my last author's note until the end of this story. Anyway things are stranger and stranger aren't they? And if you're wondering (I made this up), but a "Mega" Giant is basically when a character gets "lucky" enough to grab a Lighting Bolt and instead of shrinking he/she would grow to a size to where if you're playing a certain character and were standing a platform well, then half of their head would be gone. Oh, but you have to do it on Giant Brawl to do (yeah I know it's called Mega Brawl, but well…) So yeah that's about so that's for reading and there's even more surprising things to come tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

That next morning Marth was sitting on his bed in room and as Dark Marth's face was inside the mirror he asked, "Awe, what's the matter Prince Marth? Smirking he continued with, "Are you still mad that it was _I_ who broke you and Peach apart from one another at last years tournament?"

"You may have broken us up, but at least Peach was kind enough to still be my friend!" Marth snapped back as he quickly got off his bed and put the mirror in a bag.

The Prince could hear Dark Marth's voice as he asked, "What in the world are you doing?"

"I'm going to get rid of you once and for all." Marth calmly stated, as he left his room to go find Pit.

And surprisingly Pit was only down the hall and as Marth approached the angel he asked, "Pit do you think you could take care of something for me?"

"Sure Marth what do you want me to do?" Pit replied, noticing the bag in one of Marth's hands.

Marth handed the bag over to Pit as he answered, "I need to destroy this mirror for me."

Pit nodded as he could feel some sort of evil presence from inside the mirror he then walked out onto the balcony and took the mirror out. And without even looking down at it he throw the object in the air and shot one of his lights arrows through it. And once it made contact with the mirror it shattered and turned into dust.

While this was going on however, Marth could hear Dark Marth's voice as he shouted, "You'll pay for this Marth! You can't destroy me right now because something terrible will happen if you do!"

Sadly, that's all the dark smasher could say before he was gone completely form this world by Pit's arrow.

Pit lowered his bow/short swords and smiled as he asked, "Is that all that you needed me to take care of Marth?"

Marth nodded as he responded with, "Yes that was it thank you very much Pit.

Meanwhile Link and Samus were walking down a hallway towards Ganondorf's room to see if he knew about Wolf having his Triforce of Power or not.

As they were walking however, Samus couldn't help, but think that this seemed very odd. If Ganondorf did know about Wolf having "his" piece of Triforce why hadn't he done anything about it yet?

Her thoughts where cut off as Link door on the Evil King's door to his room. The two waited until the door opened and Ganondorf stood before them with a sour look on his face as he harshly said, "Oh, it's you two. So what do you want?"

Link kept his cool as he answered, "Well, Ganondorf we were wondering if you know that your Triforce of Power was gone yesterday."

Ganondorf chuckled as he replied, "Well, isn't that considerate of the two of you to worry about that. But you don't need to worry because I've already taken it back."

The Evil King raised his left hand to their eye level as they in fact did see the Triforce of Power on his hand.

Samus then crossed her arms and asked, "Well, if you took back the Triforce of Power back a bit after the match, then why did you give to him in the first place?"

Smirking Ganondorf answered, "Simple it's because I needed to hide it from Dark Fox and the Shadow Queen."

"But why from those two why would they need the Triforce of Power?" Link asked.

"Yet another simple answer once the two found out that they were going up against you two they knew that they wouldn't stand a chance without this. So I could tell that they were going to go after me after the Shadow Queen had sworn that she would hurt Rosalina because she came here and did not want to fight in the tournament." Ganondorf stated, as he began to close the door to his room.

"Wait if that's the case then what were they planning on doing with it?" Link asked, as he quickly grabbed the door.

"Humph! If you must know they were planning on giving each other half of relic and then during the match they were planning on making it whole again." Gnaondorf replied, as he completely shut the door to his room leaving Link and Samus even more to think about as Link asked out loud, "What in the world is going on around here?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

That fallowing afternoon Mario, Daisy, Toon Link, and Nana were teleported out of the mansion so that they could start their match. The tour ended up on the Pirate Ship stage as both Mario and Daisy jumped out of a Warp Pipe. And when Mario jumped out of Warp Pipe he said, "Let's-a go!" and as Daisy jumped out of the Warp Pipe she said, "Daisy!" Toon Link and Nana on the other hand landed on the stage fallowed by an light explosion as the two shook it off and grabbed their weapons ready for a fight.

The match began with Toon Link firing an arrow at Mario, but the plumber was able to block it and the arrow almost hit Toon Link however, he sidestepped the reserved attack. Mario then lunged at the boy, but yet again Toon Link dodged the attack by rolling behind him. He then processed to strike Mario with his sword which sent the plumber/hero flying towards the edge of boat where Nana lunged him even farther off stage when she hit him with her hammer.

Daisy saw this and quickly hit Nana with a golf club sending the Ice Climber girl somewhat flying. The tomboy princess then fallowed up by slapping Nana when she was about to grab the edge of stage. Nana would not though as she came crashing down with her hammer pointing downward which sent Daisy upward. She was going to hit again, but she was then hit by a bomb that was lunged onto the stage by a tower off in the distance KOing her instantly.

Toon Link saw this and grabbed Mario with his hookshot and throw the plumber backwards as a Smash Ball appeared on the stage. Toon Link then processed to jump after the item and break with a sword however, Daisy bet him to it as she throw a Bomb-Bomb that was given to her by a Shiffit. Both Maroi and Daisy began to glow as Mario put a bunch of red colored seed in a big bag. Daisy (with the help of Mario) then processed to throw the bag onto the stage and when it landed it disappeared. Toon Link unshielded his thinking that nothing would happen, but when he did that a large amount of Fire Flowers appeared on the ship and when he tried to run away a giant shot of fire sent him upward KOing him right on the spot making Mario and Daisy the winners.

Once Mario and Daisy arrived back at the mansion they noticed that Nana seemed really exhausted as Daisy bent down and asked, "Hey Nana, are you okay?"

Nana looked up at her and answered, "Yeah I'm okay-."

Right when she said that though she fainted as Toon Link turned around and shouted, "Nana!"

He then bent down to check on her, but when he did his eyes widen as he said, "I don't believe it."

"What-a is it-a Toon Link-a?" Mario asked.

Toon Link moved a bit so everyone could see Nana's left hand as he replied, "Nana has the Trifoce of Wisdom from _**my**_ Hyrule."

Eveyone gasped as they also noticed that Nana herself now looked like Toon Link (minus the cat like eyes).

**Somewhere out on the Great Sea**

Tetra was on the main deck of her ship when she looked down and said, "Wh-where's my Trifoce of Wisdom?"

One of her men heard her as he asked, "Is everything alright Princess Zelda?"

"I told you not to call me Zelda it's Tetra! And no everything is not alright because my piece of Tirfoce is gone!" Tera stated, she showed her left hand without the relic on it.

All of her men gasped and talked amongst themselves as Tetra thought, "_Link when you get back here you've got some serious explaining to do!"_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After about five or tem minutes Nana finally woke up and saw everyone staring at her as she asked, "What's everyone looking at? Is there something on my face?'

Toon Link instantly broke out of his trance like state and said, "Nana you're okay!"

"Well, of course I'm okay I only fainted." Nana stated, but as she looked at herself she asked, "W-What happened to me while I was knock out?"

Daisy cleared her throat as she replied, "Well, after you fainted Toon Link knelt down next to you and found the Triforce of Wisdom from _**his**_ Hyrule on your left hand. Then out of nowhere you just changed into a cartoony look like Toon Link."

Nana then looked down at her left hand and in fact Daisy was right as the relic glowed on her left hand. She then looked towards her right at a mirror and she in fact did have a more cartoony look then before.

And as she continued to stare Toon Link became a bit worried as he said, "Now Nana just take a deep breathe and you should be alright."

Instead however, Nana gave the boy a tight hug as she replied, "Are you crazy this awesome!"

Meanwhile outside of mansion near the lake and as Ike and Krystal were sitting under a tree the mercenary lowered his head as he said, "Krystal I want to apologize for yesterday."

Krystal looked up at him as she asked, "Why would need to apologize for yesterday Ike?"

I wanted to apologize for protecting you better during our yesterday. Because if I would have then I have a feeling that we could of won the match." Ike answered, as he hung his head in shame.

Krystal gently put her hand on Ike's shoulder as she replied, "Ike you don't need to apologize for that because we both tried our hardest to win."

He nodded in agreement as Krystal smiled, but it was gone once she saw Fox standing near the lake aways away.

Ike now had his hand on her shoulder as he somewhat pleaded, "Now Krystal don't get upset just because Fox is here."

Krystal would have not listened to Ike, but once she saw that Fox was Peach she calmed down the two then continued to stare out onto the lake.

Fox on the other hand looked at the two from the corner of his eye, but only for a moment as turned and head his down and looked at his reflection in the water.

Peach noticed this and said, "Fox don't you remember you have to forget about Krystal."

"I know Peach, and I've been trying to, but my feelings aren't going to leave me just like that." Fox stated, as he snapped his fingers.

"I know it's hard to do Fox. But I know you do it." Peach stated, as she stood up to leave.

Fox instantly stood up with her and asked, "Where are you heading off to Peach?"

Smiling Peach replied, "Well, if you must know Rosalina told me that Lucario saved her from being hit by lighting. So I wanted to go see how she's been doing here. Would like to join me Fox?"

Fox looked back at Ike and Krystal and back at Peach as he said, "Sure."

On the other end of mansion Zelda and Wolf were sitting close to one another as Zelda asked out of blue, "Wolf would you ever consider leaving me for someone else?"

Looking at her Wolf replied with, "Zelda why would you ask me something like that because you know that I'm not going to leave you for anyone. You do know that don't you?"

"Yes I do Wolf, but it's just that when I saw Fox a few days ago he seemed troubled by the fact that he had breaken up with me." Zelda stated, she soon started to become teary but continued with, "And yet when he saw Krystal again he instantly ran over towards her like he was in love with her."

Wolf looked down at the ground as he said, "Uh Zelda, you may not know this, but the reason why Fox acted that way was because he was with Krystal before he came to the second tournament last year."

Now Zelda also looked down at the ground as she asked, "So he still had feelings for someone when he and I were together?"

"Actually no because from what I found out they broke off their relationship after their latest mission." Wolf stated, hoping that this calm the Princess down a bit.

And in fact it did as Zelda laid her head onto Wolf's chest she said, "Thank you for telling me this Wolf. But I just wish that Fox would have told me about that past relationship."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

That next morning before Dark Fox and Shadow Queen's match against Link and Samus started the two were in one of corners of the grand hall as the Shadow Queen asked, "So you know what to do while I'm choking Lucario don't you Fox?"

Dark Fox nodded as he answered, "Yeah I know that I have to stop Rosalina from shooting an arrow or whatever it is that she'll try to do to stop you."

Shadow Queen smiled evilly as she said, "Good now let's get to the finals of this tournament shall we?"

Dark Fox nodded as the two left the mansion to start their match against Link and Samus.

The two teams arrived on the Bridge of Eldin as Dark Fox came out of a portal of darkness fallowed by the Shadow Queen as it disappeared behind them. At that very same moment Link and Samus rode Epona onto the stage and once they both jumped off the horse it ran off screen as the battle was about to start.

The match began with Dark Fox shooting a purple beam from out of his blaster. Which Link was deflect with his shield, but he was still hit by the darkness that the beam had around it. Link shook off the effect and shot an arrow at the dark smasher. However, Dark Fox deflected it with his Reflector thinking fast Link sidestepped the reversed attack and stuck him with his sword and then grabbing him with his clawshot and sending upward into the air.

Samus on the other hand had just hit the Shadow Queen with one of elbows that sent the witch downward making her slam against the ground. Shadow Queen would not give however, has she hit the famous bounty hunter with a lighting bolt that caused some damage to Samus, but not enough to KO her as she processed to hit Shadow Queen with her Plasma Whip which also caused her to be set a flame for a short while. The Shadow Queen tried to grab Samus so that she could throw her on the ground, but Samus saw it coming as she grabbed the Shadow Queen with her whip and sent her flying behind with a kick to the stomach.

Suddenly out of nowhere King Bulblin came riding onto the stage which all four smashers were able to jump over him to avoid being KOed by him. But once Link and Dark Fox turned around they saw that a bomb was place right where Samus and the Shadow Queen where fighting. They both began to run towards to get them out of the way, but they were to late as the bomb exploded cutting off their path to them. Dark Fox jumped in the air twice and was able to land on the other side of the bridge as he kicked Samus downward. At the same time Link had done the same with the Shadow Queen.

Link instantly got out his clawshot and aimed Samus's wipe and once the whip was wrapped around his clawshot Link pressed the button under and Samus grabbed onto the edge as Link then processed to help Samus just to be safe. Dark Fox on the other hand bent down to grab the Shadow Queen's hand when she was in reach. But surprising the Shadow Queen was a fingertip away from grabbing onto the edge, but she couldn't get a firm enough grip on it as Dark Fox grabbed her hand with both of his to pull onto the other of stage.

While he was doing this however, a portal from the twilight realm appeared as it was about to fill in the missing piece of bridge both Dark Fox's eyes widen as he tried to pull upward which actually she should have been up by his side by now. He then looked and gasped as he then noticed that one of her gloves was actually coming off of her hand as she put her other hand on top of his. In the end though it was meaningless as the missing piece to the bridge was the Shadow Queen's end as she screamed while she was KOed.

Dark Fox pulled his hands up to reveal that he had one of the Shadow Queen's gloves and once he saw Link holding Samus and two staring at one another lovely just made the dark smasher even more angry as he put the glove away at charged at them both. But he was then hit upward by Samus's wipe and then KOed by Link's sword as he flew off screen making Link and Samus the winners.

Once Dark Fox arrived back at the mansion he saw the Shadow Queen standing waiting to receive her glove back as he pulled it out and placed on her hand he said, "I'm sorry I couldn't pull you in time."

As the Shadow Queen was putting her glove back on she replied, "Well, at least you tried and I suppose it doesn't matter that we lost since we have better things to worry about then this tournament."

He nodded again as the two left the grand hall making the finally adjustments to their plan before putting it into action.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

That fallowing afternoon Wolf and Zelda were standing inside the grand hall looking over the remaining two teams as the sun shined through the opened windows and doors to the balconies outside.

Zelda continued to stare at the broad as she asked, "So Wolf do you think that we'll be able to win the tournament now that we know who our opponents are in the upcoming matches?"

Pointing a finger under his chin Wolf replied, "Well, I guess it depends on what we come up with for our combined Final Smash."

"Yes I suppose you're right, but I just hope that we can win." Zelda said.

"Zelda you really shouldn't be worried about something like this so much. Just relax and I'm sure everything will be alright" Wolf stated, as he gave her a short soft kiss on the lips.

When he pulled away Zelda blushed as she responded with, "Um thank you Wolf that made me feel a little bit better."

He nodded as the two walked away unaware that Peach and Fox had been spying on them the entire time.

Once the had left the grand hall the two stepped out of their hiding place as Peach said, "I can't believe that Wolf is that confident about the two upcoming matches."

"Yeah well, Wolf was very cocky when it came to a fight. I mean he thought that he had my team beat every time. But we would always pull through making him more determined to beat us the next time around." Fox stated, looking at the broad.

"So did he ever beat you guys?" Peach asked, now standing next to him.

Fox shook his head as he answered, "No he never was beat us, but from time to time he would get close."

Peach nodded as she continued to stare at the broad still thinking that something wasn't right about the setup of the teams. Like there should be a change on Wolf's team and one more on the broad, but who could that other team be?

Someone then said, "Oh, Fox, Peach what are you two doing here?"

They both around to Marth smiling at them as he continued with, "I completely forgot about the tournament, so how it's been going so far?"

"Well, take a look for yourself." Fox replied, and as Marth did just that he quickly turned around and said, "You know this list seems too short don't you argee?"

"Actually yes I think both Fox and I were thinking the exact same thing." Peach stated.

Marth nodded as he continued to stare as he thought, "_Hmm, something isn't right about this. I wonder if I really should of destroyed that mirror after all?"_

Meanwhile outside Link and Samus pondering this matter as well, both wanting to fix whatever problem it was that was wrong so that things could get back on track.

Link sighed as he asked, "So Samus thought a reason why Wolf is with Zelda or why Nana looks more cartoony now that she has the Triforce of Wisdom from Toon Link's Hryule?"

"Actually I thought that maybe you might know why that would of happened Link?" Samus replied back.

Shaking his head Link responded with, "No I haven't a clue why that happened to Nana. Although if she were to go back with Toon Link don't you think that she would of changed there instead of here?"

Shrugging her shoulders Samus answered, "Not sure really, but you maybe right. She _**of **_changed at his Hyrule not here."

"Yes well, thankfully that isn't a big concern. However, I still feel like something isn't right about Wolf and Zelda being together." Link stated, now staring at the two.

"Why would you say that Link to be honest if you would of broken up with me I probably would of done the same that Zelda's doing right now." Samus replied, smirking.

"Yeah well, don't you find a bit odd when Fox just decided to break off his relationship with Zelda?" Link asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Well, I guess so, since he didn't seem that reluctant to do it." Samus pointed out.

Quickly sitting up straight Link asked, "You don't think that Wolf would of done that do you?"

Shaking her head Samus answered, "No I doubt Wolf would think of something like that considering that he was a bit surprised to be even be coming here even though he never showed it. I mean he didn't even know that Fox and Zelda were together."

"Yeah, but did anyone tell him about Peach and Marth?" Link asked.

"No, no one mentioned a thing to him about it." Samus stated, as she snapped her fingers and said, "Hey I think I know who broke Fox and Zelda up without you or me noticing."

"Really Samus who is it?" Link asked, leaning a bit closer so she could whisper the answer.

She leaned in close as she answered quietly, "It had of been Dark Fox."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

That next afternoon Wolf, Zelda, Mario, and Daisy were teleported off to Delfino Plaza as Zelda teleported Wolf and herself onto the stage by using her magic. Mario and Daisy appeared on the stage as the two jumped out of Warp Pipe as Mario said, "Let's-a go!" and Daisy as she said, "Daisy!" The four took their positions knowing full well, at what was at stack.

Wolf charged at claws ready to strike which they did and sent the Plumber a bit airborne. But Mario fought back with his Mario Tornado move which only hit the Space Pirate at the end of move, but that was most affective as he was airborne for a short while. He came back though and hit Mario with his Meteor Smash making him smash into the ground very hard as Wolf fallowed up by shooting Mario with his blaster.

Daisy on the other hand had just hit Zelda with her baseball bat as the platforms disappeared and the four smashers were now on top of one of the building in the square as Zelda hit Daisy with a Din's Fire sending flying for a short time. Daisy would not give up though as she ran towards the Princess of Hyrule and slammed her onto the ground with a back hand slap. Zelda quickly recovered and kicked the tomboy Princess sending her flying and making crash into Mario as both Zelda nad Wolf noticed a Smash Ball floating in the air as the platforms started to raise into the air again.

Wolf shot hit the item with his claws as Zelda broke it with a Din's Fire making the two glow as Mario and Daisy were jumping onto the platforms. Once the two were done glowing Zelda shot a Light Arrow at them which stopped them cold. However, instead of going flying off screen Wolf charged at the two of them and struck them both with claws in flash. Once that was done both Mario and Daisy went off screen meaning that Wolf and Zelda would be facing off against Link and Samus for the championship.

Once the pair returned to the mansion Link and Samus made their move and approached Dark Fox as he turned and saw both glaring at him as he responded with, "What?"

"Don't give us that Dark Fox. We know that you were the one who broke apart Fox and Zelda." Samus snapped back, trying to hold back her anger.

Dark Fox just gave a confused look on his face as he asked, "Okay what in world are you two talking about? I didn't break up Fox and Zelda. Heck, I didn't know that those two were even together."

Link quickly stepped in as he asked, "Wait a minute if you didn't know that those were together then would do you think Fox wasn't so reluctant to break with Zelda?"

Shrugging his shoulder Dark Fox answered, "Who knows, but I before I leave let me ask you two something, did Fox act nervous when he came to see you two? Or did he mess with his pocket or look down at it for while?"

"Actually now that you mention he did do that a lot before the three of us when to go see Zelda that day." Samus pointed out, as Link nodded in agreement.

Dark Fox smirked as he walked and said, "Well, then the answer should be obvious about what he was planning on doing before he decided to call off with her. Now if you'll excuse me I have some….things to take care of have fun."

The dark smasher then left the grand hall in a dark portal as Link and Samus looked at each other Link suggested, "Well, I suppose we better go see Fox and ask him if what Dark Fox said was true or not."

Samus nodded as the two then headed towards Fox's room to hopefully get to bottom of this mess once and for all.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Once Link and Samus arrived in front of Fox's room Link knocked on the door as they heard Fox respond with, "Hold on be there in a minute!"

The soon opened as Fox smiled and said, "Hey Link, Samus what are guys up to?"

"Actually Fox we thought that we would ask you a few questions." Samus replied, crossing her arms.

"What kind of questions?" Fox asked.

"Well, for starters why were you messing around with your front pocket when you came to visit Samus and I after the Melee tournament ended?" Link asked, taking a step forward.

Fox looked sheepishly towards the ground as he put a hand behind his head and answered, "Well, I was messing around with my pocket because I _**was **_going to ask Zelda to marry me, but I-."

"Wait you _**were **_going to ask Zelda to marry you?" Samus asked, uncrossing her arms.

"Well, I kind of got nervous and instead of asking her to marry I just called it off with her." Fox stated, not to proud of that moment.

"You do realize how hurt she was after you did that don't you, Fox?" Link asked.

"Yes I do and don't think that I didn't have second thoughts about doing that in the first place!" Fox snapped back at the two.

He calmed down though and continued with, "But when I came here and found out that Wolf and Zelda had became friends. Well, I just figured that she was better off without me."

"Yeah, but you sticking your nose into Krystal's business with Ike wasn't all that smart of an idea either. Since Wolf told me that he had to tell Zelda about your past relationship with her." Samus stated, as both Link and herself walked down the hall towards their own room.

Give off a heavy sigh Fox slowly began to close his bedroom door. Only to have stop by someone who asked, "Hey, Fox what's the matter?"

He looked and saw Peach smiling at him as he answered, "Oh, hello Peach it's nothing."

"Come now that sigh didn't seem like it meant nothing to me." Peach replied back, now leaning against his door waiting for an answer.

Fox turned and said, "Well, you see Peach I feel bad about not Zelda about Krystal and I being together before I met her at last years tournament." Peach nodded as he added on, "But now I feel bad that I've been butting into Krystal's relationship with Ike and now I'm not sure what to do to make up for it."

Giggling Peach replied, "Well, that's easy Fox, all you have to do is apologize to Krystal and Zelda and then decide on who you want to be with."

Not getting an answer right away Peach asked, "You do know who want to be with don't you Fox?'

Looking over at the little black box on his dresser Fox nodded as he responded with, "Yes I want to be with Zelda forever."

Speaking of Zelda she was quietly reading a book when another one fell onto the floor from atop one of the many shelves in the library. Zelda lightly sighed as she set her book and walk over to pick up the fallen book. But once she put the book back onto the shelf and turned around a hand came out of nowhere and lifted the Princess with ease up into the air making it hard for her to breathe. Zelda then heard Ganondorf chuckle as he said, "Now Princess there is no one to save this time."

His grip on her throat began to grow stronger, but as she started to black out she heard someone shout, "Hey, I would suggest putting down Zelda right now!"

Ganondorf just ignored the threat as he grinned and squeezed a bit harder unfortunately for the Evil King however, he was instantly knock down onto the ground and when Zelda finally decided to open her eyes she was in the arms of Wofl as he glared at Ganondorf and said, "If you ever try that again I _**won't **_just tackle you to ground!"

Ganondorf just let a "Humph!" as he left the library through a dark portal leaving two alone.

She then tried to breathe to thank him, but instead she let a cough as Wolf looked at her and asked with concern, "Are you alright?"

Zelda shook her head yes as Wolf sighed with relief and the two left the library to go off to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

That fallowing morning Wolf, Zelda, Link, and Samus left the mansion to have the final match in the tournament to determine who would be the "best couple" at the mansion. The four teams ended up on the Castle Siege stage as Wolf and Zelda were teleported onto the stage by her magic. While this was going on Link and Samus appeared on the stage by a tornado as the two teams stared each other down waiting for the match to start.

The match got underway as Link and Wolf charged at one other and when Link tried to strike Wolf with his sword Wolf sidestepped it and hit him with his claws sending him flying a bit. But while Link was falling back down to the course he kicked Wolf not once, but twice and then grabbed him with his clawshot and kicked him forward as the course began to change and four smashers were now inside the castle as Wolf kicked Link into the air.

While this was going on Samus had just grabbed Zelda with her whip and had stomped her into the ground. However, as she was coming back down the Princess spun around and while she did this Samus was hit by magic and as Zelda spun around the final time Samus sent sideways by finally wave of magic. Once Zelda landed she launched a Din's Fire at the bounty hunter which made contact and sent her even further off screen. Samus however, charged and kicked Zelda upward and making her slam against the ground with her Plasma Whip as the course began to change yet again.

This time the two teams were in a lava type of dungeon area as a Smash Ball appeared on the stage. Link and Samus both hit the item with their own projectiles, while Wolf did the same with his blaster. However, Zelda was the one to break with one of her Din's Fire as Wolf and herself began to glow. After this was done Zelda fired a Light Arrow at the two, but instead of flying off screen they stayed still in midair as Wolf grinned at them as his claws shined a bit. He then just made one strike with his claws and after that Link and Samus were both KOed making Wolf and Zelda the "best couple" at the mansion.

Once Wolf and Zelda arrived back at the mansion Link and Samus watched as Wolf swung the Princess around in arms as they both laughed and Zelda let out a tear of joy as he set her down and the two left to receive their trophy. All the while though Samus had a somewhat sour look on her face as she thought, "_Why does Wolf and Zelda winning the tournament not seem…right?"_

She then looked over at Peach and said accidentally out loud, "Wait a minute that's it. Wolf should of won the tournament with Peach not Zelda."

Link just nodded at Samus's statement as the two began to make a plan of their own to break up Wolf and Zelda so that things could be set right (hopefully).


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Zelda walked around the halls of the mansion hoping to find Wolf so that they could talk about what they were planning on doing after the tournament ended. But when the Princess was passing the library she heard someone crying and when she looked it was actually herself who was crying as she looked in disbelief as Fox laughed a little bit, but doing so he made himself cough out some blood and he closed his eyes Zelda watched herself as she cry even harder begging Fox not to die._

_After this however, Zelda then noticed that she was now in the operating room as she watched herself again. But this time she saw herself feeding Fox as she smiled looking very grateful that he was alive. All of sudden it turned to night and she saw herself in Fox's arms sound asleep on the bed in the operating room with a green dress on._

_And finally there was a slight flash of light and when she opened her eyes she was back in her castle, but when she looked she saw Fox dressed in very royal attire looking out the window. The Princess then heard a sound and when she looked she saw a dark brown baby fox in her arms as Fox approached her and lightly kissed her before the boy in his own arms._

Zelda awoke from her bed not like she had been through a nightmare, but more so confused as she looked out at the sunrise and asked out loud, "What was that dream about? Should Fox and I be together right now?"

Later on that morning Fox had finally found Krystal as he said, "Uh, hi Krystal."

She tried to ignore him, but Fox could tell that she was going to listen to what he had to say so he continued with, "Look all I wanted to do was to tell you that you should be happy with whoever you want to be with. And if that just happens to be Ike well, then I'm really happy that you found someone who really cares about you Krystal."

Fox slowly started to turn around and walk away, but as he did Krystal replied, "Thank you Fox, that means a lot to me."

He nodded and walked around the corner to see smiling as she asked, "So didn't I tell you that she would understand if you apologized and said that you were happy that she was with Ike now?"

"Yeah I guess you were right Peach thanks." Fox said, as he continued to walk away. But as he did though he couldn't help, but think to himself, "_What was with those three moments with Zelda and myself about? I wonder if she had the same dream as I did."_

As if on cue Zelda walked past Fox and towards Krystal as she asked, "Krystal may we please talk?"

"Of course Zelda, but do you want to talk about?" Krystal asked, as they both headed outside towards the fountain out in the front of the mansion.  
As they sat down Zelda replied, "Well, you see Krystal last night I had the strangest dream. It was about a dream I had with Fox and myself, but it was odd because in one moment I was begging Fox not die. And in another I was very happy that he hadn't left me, and he had his arms around me as I slept with him."

"Um, is there anything besides that Zelda?" Krystal asked, somewhat lost about what the Princess's point about the dream was.

"Yes the last thing I remember before I woke up was that Fox was at Hyrule Castle with me after the tournament and we had a baby boy fox." Zelda calmly stated.

She then put a hand on her forehead as she added, "I wonder if the Goddess's are trying to tell me something?"

"Well, uh they could be saying maybe you and Fox_**are**_suppose to be married during this tournament." Krystal pointed out as Zelda instantly stood on her feet.

Krystal also stood on her feet as Zelda calmly snapped back while her back was turned away the vixen, "If that is what the Goddess's want then they will have to be disappointed because I've made my decision and my decision is and will always be Wolf."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Flashback during the time that Zelda and Krystal went outside to talk**

_Peach saw Wolf as she walked up to him and asked, "Hey Wolf, you won't mind coming with me to the kitchen would you?"_

"_Uh, I guess not Peach, but what for?" Wolf asked back, as the two began to walk down the hallway._

"_Oh, nothing special really it's just that I was making a cake and I need someone to test taste it to see if it's good enough for someone." Peach stated, as she walked towards the oven while Wolf sat down and waited quietly for the cake to be done._

**End of Flashback once Zelda had told Krystal her decision**

The oven finally beeped and Peach put on some hotpads as she slowly pulled the cake out from inside the top part of the oven. Once Peach put the cake down to let cool for a bit Wolf noticed that it didn't seem that it didn't seem that special, but he had this odd feeling that it was made just for him as his stomach growled from just getting up and since he hadn't eaten anything yet Wolf started drool a little just staring at it as he asked, "So Peach who's the cake for anyway?"

Looking and lightly blushing Peach answered, "Oh, no one special just for a frined of mine that's all."

After a few moments of awkward silence the cake seemed cooled down enough to eat as Peach cut a piece for Wolf and then herself and as she sat and took a little piece of cake on her fork she hadn't even noticed Wolf hadn't touched his silver ware and had just grabbed the plate by the corners and shoved the piece in his muzzle.

While he was doing however, he instantly froze when he heard Zelda's voice as she asked, "So who the cake for Peach, Wolf?"

Peach walked over towards her friend as she answered, "Well, actually for both of you. It's kind of a congratulations cake for you and Wolf since you two won the title of "best couple" yesterday."

Zelda looked down at the ground as she replied, "Oh, um thank you Peach. I apologize for being so uptight lightly. But it seems that not everyone is too happy that Wolf and I are together."

Peach was going to respond, but was cut off by Wolf who held out his plate and said, "Um Zelda, Peach?"

They both turned and saw Wolf's muzzle completely covered in pink frosting as he added, "Can I have another piece?"

Both Princess giggled as Peach shook her yes and said, "Zelda why don't you join us?"

"Thank you Peach." Zelda replied, as she sat down and took a piece of her to enjoy.

Lucario and Rosalina on the other hand were standing outside a balcony when out of nowhere another lighting bolt was about to hit Rosalina, but Lucario was able to pull her out of harm's way.

"You have gotten in my way for the last time you stupid Pokemon!" Shadow Queen shouted, as she charged at Lucario.

And when Lucario was about to attack her, the Shadow Queen put her hand around Lucario's neck and when she enclosed her hand electricity was going through Lucario's body as he screamed in pain.

Rosalina quickly picked up her bow and an arrow and pulled back the bow sting hoping that it would make a direct hit. However, she was instantly grabbed from behind and had no choice but to drop the sliver bow and arrow as she stared up at Dark Fox who smirked and jumped through a dark portal as he said, "Well, Shadow Queen it seemed you right this plan was going to work after all."

The Shadow Queen let go of Lucario's neck as she also walked through the dark portal, but before it closed she stated, "You can try and save if you like, but it won't do you any good you pathetic excuse for a Pokemon."

She then started to laugh as the portal closed completely and last then that Lucario saw was Rosalina holding out her hand hoping that he would save her. Lucario tried to stand up, but he had suffered greatly from the Shadow Queen's attack as he dropped down the other knee. He then said quietly, "Rosalina."

He then lost consciousness as he landed face first onto the balcony floor.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

That fallowing evening Wolf was standing outside of Zelda's room wearing a sleeveless tuxedo as he waited for Zelda to show up so that they could join everyone else in the grand hall. When Zelda finally opened the door Wolf gently smiled at her as he asked, "So are you ready go?"

Zelda nodded as the two inside towards the grand hall to join in on the fun. Lucario on the other hand started to slowly his eyes and when he saw Peach looking very concerned he asked "Princess Peach what you doing here?"

"Well, when I noticed that you had lost consciousness yesterday after I had left the kitchen Fox helped me carry you to operating room so that I could check to see if you were alright." Peach stated, as she took the icepack off of Lucario's head.

"Thank you Princess, but why was that icepack on my head?" Lucario asked, as he began to sit up.

"Oh, this was your head because you gave yourself quite a bump on the head yesterday." Peach pointed out, as Lucario looked towards the window.

He instantly opened and said, "I'm going to go save Rosalina from Dark Fox and the Shadow Queen. I don't know how it will take me, but I will save her."

Peach just nodded knowing that he would protest to staying in the room much longer as he jumped out and ran through the forest to the point where Peach could no longer see him anymore.

Back inside the grand hall Nana had to confess something to Toon Link as she said, "Uh Link, I have to tell you something."

They both stopped dancing as Link looked at and replied with, "Sure Nana what is it?"

"Well, I wanted to let you know that I don't have the Triforce of Wisdom anymore." Nana stated, as she showed Toon Link her left hand.

Link just stared at it as he let a, "Oh."

Nana looked away as she said, "I know you're probably not wanting to go on an adventure with now huh?"

Toon Link just smiled as he answered, "Now he said that and just because you don't have the Triforce of Wisdom doesn't mean that we can't be together when we're older or anything."

Nana gave Toon Link a big smile before she hugged him again and two children began to dance again.

Link and Samus on the other hand were somewhat glaring at Wolf and Zelda from across the room because they both had found out from Fox that he had a strange dream that involved Zelda and himself and Link knew that it meant something as Samus asked, "So Link do you think that once Fox tells Zelda about his dream that maybe that'll fix everything?"

"I don't know Samus, but I know that it's worth a try." Link stated, and once he noticed Wolf leave to go outside he mentioned for Fox to make his move as he adjusted his bowtie and walked over towards Zelda as he said, "Uh hey Zelda, how have you been lately?"

Zelda knew it was Fox, but she refused to look at him as she replied, "Fine Fox, and if you haven't noticed I'm here with someone already."

Fox took a step forward as he said, "I know that Zelda, but I have to tell you something. I had a dream a few nights ago and it involved you and me."

He knew that struck a nerve as Zelda turned around and replied, "Yes, go on."

He nodded as he continued with, "Well, in one moment you were crying and begging me not to die. And in the next one you were feeding me as laid on one of beds in the operating room. Right after that you were asleep on my arms on the same bed in that room. And finally-."

"You and I were back at Hyrule Castle as you stared out the window and I came up to you with our child." Zelda stated, looking away a bit.

Taking her hand Fox responded with, "Yes that's exactly what happened so do you know that this means?"

"Yes that you and I should be together." Zelda answered, staring into Fox's green eyes.

She started to move her hand away from Fox and walk away as he pleaded, "But Zelda I love you."

Zelda instantly turned around as she calmly snapped back the vulpine, "Fox I understand that you feel that way, but since I've been with Wolf I can't say that I feel the same for you as you do for me."

A tear fell from her face as she finished with, "I'm sorry Fox."

She completely let go of Fox's as she headed outside leaving Fox alone and completely heart broken as he fell onto his knees and held the wedding close to his heart.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Flashback during Fox and Zelda's conversation**

_Wolf was waiting (again) for Zelda to show up so that he could ask her a very important question. But as he was waiting he heard Peach's voice as she asked, "Wolf what you doing out here by yourself?"_

_When he looked up to respond with he was speechless at what he saw. There Peach stood before him in a light purple dress with diamonds on the edges and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. But the most surprising was that he crown wasn't on her head like it normally was Wolf stopped staring and said, "Wow Peach, you look beautiful."_

_Peach blushed as she replied, "Thank you Wolf."_

_Out of nowhere though Wolf and Peach walked towards each other as Wolf gently put his arms around her waist as she put her hands around his neck. Their lips soon started to get closer and closer to one another as both of their began to close enjoying the moment. But this precious moment was broken when both of heard Zelda as she called out, "Wolf, Wolf where are you?"_

_Wolf opened his eyes and let go of Peach as he began to walk away to find Zelda. However, he didn't notice look away as she quietly said, "And we were so close to fixing this mess too."_

**End of Flashback when Zelda's outside looking for Wolf**

Zelda continued to call out Wolf's name wondering where he could be and as she looked she came across a blue rose that looked almost dead as she bent down to take closer at it. She frowned as she noticed the petals on the flower and stem were dried up from not getting any water in the forest.

Her focus on the flower was cut off when Wolf said, "Oh Zelda, there you are."

Zelda stood up and saw Wolf smiled at her as she walked over and he took her hand and led her deeper into the forest. However, the two where unaware that Peach was fallowing right behind them wondering what Wolf had up his sleeve.

Once Wolf and Zelda came to another clearing in the forest Zelda noticed that this part of the forest had a little waterfall fallowed by a little steam which confused the Princess a little as Wolf brought her towards the center of area.

Peach quickly hid behind and spied on the two Wolf took her hand and asked, "So what took you so long Zelda?"

She looked away and answered, "I-I was talking with Fox."

"Yeah and did he have the same dream that you told about earlier today?" Wolf asked.

"Yes." Zelda replied, now completely looking away from Wolf feeling ashamed for some reason.

Still holding onto her hand Wolf responded with, "I see." He remained silent for moment, but soon after continued with, "So Zelda who do you want to be with me or Fox?"

Peach's eyes widen as she pleaded quietly, "Please say Fox, Zelda. Please, oh please say that you want to be with Fox."

Zelda looked back up at Wolf as she answered, "I want to be with….you, Wolf."

Peach gasped, Wolf got down on one knee and asked, Well, then Zelda will you marry me. And just to let you know I'll never leave like Fox did, and I hope like in the dream with Fox that we'll have our own son to take in the future." He looked up at Zelda and ended with, "So Zelda now what to do say?"

Zelda continued to stare at him as she answered, "I say that I-I want to be with you too Wolf. So yes, yes I'll marry you."

Right when Zelda said this Peach's eyes widen again and when she looked into the clearing when she saw Wolf and Zelda kissing one another it made her heart shatter as she began to cry and ran out of forest completely heart broken and completely out of love. And the blue rose in the earlier opened clearing had completely died as the flower snapped off of the stem never able to grow or to bloom very again.

**Well, that's the end of this story and if you noticed there's a chapter missing in here. No worries though because if you look back at **_**"From A Broken Heart Comes Joy" **_**well, then I'm sure you'll figure out what's missing. So thanks for reading and hopefully I'll have a new story up either later on tonight or by tomorrow afternoon so see you guys then.**


End file.
